


In The Dark

by CatradoraIsCanon



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Canon Lesbian Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Roommates, Service Top Adora (She-Ra), Smut, Top Adora (She-Ra), Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26859391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatradoraIsCanon/pseuds/CatradoraIsCanon
Summary: They are roommates! Oh my god, they are roommates...
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 221





	In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> I was bored, so I give you this!

Adora and Catra have been roommates for the past two years of college, they became good friends instantly, even though they were different kinds of people. Adora was usually really excited, did all her homework and never came late to class. They both took Business and Economics studies, however Catra barely did her homework, still somehow got A’s and she was usually late for class all the time, and she was grumpy. But they enjoyed each other’s company.

“ We should really sleep, Catra. “ Adora groaned as Catra kept listening to music loudly, making Adora stir in her bed and sit up quickly, glaring at the feline. Catra wasn’t listening, she was laying in her bed, eyes closed and rocked her head to the sides as she turned on the music louder.

“ Ugh! “ Adora got up and walked to Catra’s bed at the other side of the room. She grabbed her phone quickly and turned off the music.

“ Hey! “ Catra shouted as she glared up at Adora.

“ We’ve got a test tomorrow, and it’s late. “ Adora said and put her hands on her hips, the phone still in her hand as she glared down at Catra.

“ Oh, come on, Adora. Stop being so perfect and live a little. “ Catra said as she rolled her eyes.

“ This test affects your grades, Catra. “ Adora said with a sigh as she tossed the phone back to Catra. “ It’s your choice, but please, for me? “ Adora said with a cute pout on her face. Catra narrowed her eyes before letting out a loud and long groan.

“ Fine! “ Catra said as she crossed her arms over her chest. She couldn’t deny that face. Truth is, Catra has always had a weak spot for Adora. 

“ Thanks! “ Adora beamed as she grinned widely, she leaned down and placed a kiss on Catra’s furry cheek, causing Catra’s ears to pull back on her head, a soft blush creeping up on her face. Thank goodness for the lights being off. 

“ Yeah, yeah. Whatever. “ Catra mumbled with another roll of her eyes. They got under the covers off their own beds, the room was dark and the only thing illuminating was the alarm clock next to Adora’s bed. 

Half an hour passed by, Adora couldn’t sleep. She was facing the wall, it was quiet in the room, Catra was probably sleeping by now, cause usually she would make some kind of noise. But it was quiet, Adora turned around, facing Catra’s bed now. Her eyes were closed as she tried to force sleep upon herself. After a few minutes, she heard Catra’s covers make noises and a quiet groan. Adora fluttered her eyes open and she saw Catra arching up slightly in her bed. 

Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to gain better sight, despite the darkness in the room. Catra then let out a soft moan, Adora’s eyes widened. _Is she…_

“ Shit… '' Catra moaned quietly, Adora’s eyes followed Catra’s arm, noticing that the covers weren’t on Catra, and her hand was inside her pyjamas shorts. Catra moved her hand a little faster as she touched herself.

Adora started to feel flustered as she watched Catra. This was wrong, she shouldn’t stare like this. It’s not unusual for roommates to pleasure themselves when the other one was sleeping. Adora felt some heat gather up between her own legs, she kept listening to Catra moaning. The moaning became louder and louder, and Adora couldn’t help it, she averted her gaze back to Catra’s face. She bit her lower lip to stop the gasp that threatened to come out as she saw Catra’s face struck with pleasure, her mouth hanging open, her ears pulled back on her head and her eyes shut tightly as she kept moving her hand.

Adora reached her own hand down quietly and rubbed herself slowly over her own shorts, careful to not make Catra notice that she was being watched.

_I should stop_ , Adora thought, but she couldn’t. 

“ Adora… “ Catra moaned loudly, she arched her back off the bed slightly as she moved her hand faster. Adora’s eyes widened at the sound of her name, her hand stopped moving between her own legs as she gathered her thoughts. _Did she just say my name?_ Adora let out a loud gasp and her eyes widened at the realization. She has totally been caught.

“ Shit! “ Catra groaned loudly and pulled out her hand from her shorts. She turned her head to the side and looked straight at Adora. 

“ Fuck, Adora, come here. “ Catra crooked a finger towards Adora, and without any idea when, Adora was already on her feet and walked over to Catra’s bed, she crawled into the bed and Catra quickly grabbed onto her arm, pulling Adora down closer to her. Catra then leaned up and kissed Adora deeply. They kissed once before, but it was a long time ago, and it was at a party. Ever since then, Adora had a thing for her friend, she was attracted to her. But she didn’t know that Catra felt the same. 

Adora kissed back with the same force as Catra, she forced her tongue into Catra’s mouth, gaining another soft moan from the feline. Their tongues moved together, Adora was pressing her body on top of Catra, her knees between Catra’s legs. 

They pulled back after a while, both panting quietly. Adora furrowed her eyebrows as she looked down at Catra. 

“ Catra, I.. “ Adora whispered hesitantly, what if this ruins their friendship? What if Catra regrets this tomorrow? So many questions went on in Adora’s head, but she wanted this.

Catra then tangled her fingers into Adora’s hair and pulled her head down, she leaned closer to Adora’s ear.

“ I need you. “ Catra whispered into Adora’s ear, the blonde girl couldn’t think straight anymore as she kissed Catra roughly, her hand moving under Catra’s tank top. She took one of Catra’s breasts into her hand and squeezed gently, Catra then arched her back, pushing her breast further into Adora’s hand as she let out a soft moan. 

Adora squeezed the breast more roughly, her thumb and index finger squeezing the nipple hard. Catra leaned her head back and rubbed the center between her legs on Adora’s knee as she moaned quietly.

Adora decided to go for Catra’s neck as she played with the nipple. She kissed her neck repeatedly before sucking on it, Catra’s hand grabbing onto Adora’s hair, pulling her head closer to her neck as the other hand wrapped around Adora’s free wrist, guiding it down to the waistband of her shorts. 

Adora pulled back, looking down at Catra, her hand stopped playing with Catra’s breast as the other one rested on Catra’s hip. 

“ You sure? “ Adora asked, she needed to make sure that Catra really wanted her to go that far. Catra opened her eyes, her heterochromatic eyes staring up at Adora. 

“ Yes, Adora, please. Fuck me. “ Catra leaned up and caught Adora’s lips once again, she bit Adora’s lower lip and her fangs caused a little blood. Adora winced slightly at the pain, but she found out that she kinda liked it rough. Adora pulled back, she leaned back on her heels and quickly pulled Catra’s tank top over her head, she tossed it aside before leaning down and caught Catra’s left nipple between her lips. 

“ Shit… “ Catra moaned as she leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Adora licked her nipple and sucked on it before nibbling on it. Catra’s hand pulled on Adora’s hair, making the blonde girl let out a soft gasp around her nipple before she moved on the other one, doing the same thing she did to the left nipple. 

Adora’s hand grabbed onto the waistband of Catra’s shorts and pulled them down her legs, gaining some help from Catra, and tossed them aside, her hand grabbed onto Catra’s hip and the other hand moved to the center of Catra’s legs.

“ Mm… “ Catra sighed softly as she felt Adora’s fingers rub against her lower lips. Adora hummed softly around Catra’s nipple, sending vibrations to Catra’s nipple. Adora’s fingers quickly found Catra’s clit and she rubbed two fingers on it. 

Adora pulled back from Catra’s breasts and looked down at the cat girl. “ You are so wet. “ Adora whispered as she moved her fingers down to Catra’s entrance slowly. 

“ I-Inside. Adora, I need you inside. “ Catra moaned, her eyes still closed. Adora leaned down to Catra’s ear, she kissed the tip before whispering.

“ Want me to fuck you? “ And Catra just nodded too eagerly. Adora happily obliged and pushed one digit inside Catra’s entrance. Catra let out a soft groan. Adora slowly moved the digit in and out. 

“ More… “ Catra groaned as she moved her hips down, trying to gain some friction. Adora pulled out her finger, causing Catra to let out a whine at the emptiness, but it was quickly turned into a moan as Adora pushed two fingers inside Catra. She didn’t move, she watched the feline’s face twitch out of pleasure.

“ M-Move… “ And Adora did, she quickly pumped her fingers inside Catra, feeling her inner walls trapping her fingers.

“ Fuck, ah, so good… “ Catra moaned, and Adora couldn’t help but to feel proud. Her roommate was a mess because of her, she touched herself because of her.

“ You look so good like this. “ 

She slowly kissed down Catra’s body, moving down to kiss Catra’s inner thigh. Catra opened her eyes and looked down, she met Adora’s gaze as the blonde girl stared right into her soul. Catra’s claws ripped onto the sheets as Adora licked her folds, not breaking eye contact with Catra. And when she took the clit between her lips, Catra’s head leaned back and her hands quickly shot up to grab onto Adora’s hair and her legs rested on Adora’s shoulders. Adora sucked on the clit, making Catra let out another loud moan.

“ Don’t stop! “ Catra nearly screamed, her eyes shut tightly as Adora pumped her fingers faster and harder into Catra. Catra pulled Adora’s face closer to her pussy, Adora curled her fingers inside Catra and Catra went rigid as the fingers pounded against that spot that made Catra go crazy. 

“ Right there! Fuck! “

Adora licked the clit a couple of times, she mumbled, “ Fuck, you taste so good.” before sucking on it, hard. 

“ Ah! I’m close! “ Catra arched her back off the bed, she threw her back and screamed. “ Adora! “ Before coming hard, her body trembled and her inner walls clenched around Adora’s fingers, trapping them inside. Adora moved her fingers with shallow, but hard thrusts as she helped Catra ride out her orgasm, licking her clean. 

She felt some of the juices drip down her chin, feeling sort of sad at the waste. Catra let out a quiet whine as she became too sensitive. Adora then pulled back, pulling her fingers out of Catra, making Catra let out a whimper. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she moved up to lay down next to Catra. They were both panting, Adora looked at Catra and brushed some hair off her face. Catra’s eyes were closed and a small smirk plastered on her face.

“ T-Two years and I never knew you were so good in bed. The waste of time. “ Catra opened her eyes and looked at Adora, who was blushing furiously. 

“ Oh, well, I… “ Adora tried to say something, but she didn’t know what. She just fucked Catra. Catra let out a squeaky laugh and reached up to wipe some cum from Adora’s cheek. 

“ I have wanted you to fuck me since we kissed at that stupid party. “ Catra whispered as she moved her head closer to Adora. Adora’s eyes widened at the confession. “ Your turn. “ Catra whispered as she licked Adora’s lower lip. Adora’s hand shot up and pressed against Catra’s chest, stopping her.

Catra pulled back and furrowed her eyebrows. “ What’s wrong? “ She asked with concern in her voice. 

Adora shook her head quickly and smiled. “ Nothing is wrong. I really, really want to. “ She really wanted to, she was really happy and usually, she wouldn’t deny this for anything. 

“ So what’s the problem? “ Catra raised an eyebrow at the blonde girl. 

“ Well, we still need to get up early tomorrow, so we need to sleep. “ Adora grinned widely, that stupid grin that made Catra feel annoyed at times.

“ Are you serious? “ Catra asked, she couldn’t believe that Adora still thought about school when Catra could literally just eat her out. 

Adora nodded quickly and placed a soft kiss on Catra’s lips before pouting. “ Tomorrow? “ 

Catra let out a loud groan. “ Fine! “ 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t love a Lil smut


End file.
